


Don't mess with an Uchiha cat!

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Cat [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, HermaphroditeNaruto, HermaphroditeSora, I don't know how I came up with this, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, M/M, My brain works in odd ways, Sequel to Special Mates, Told from cat's viewpoint, Yes this means that the story is told from Yuki's pov, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought Sasuke could be overprotective when it comes to his family? You clearly haven't met his cat Yuki then. Nobody - be it filthy vermin or idiotic humans - messes with his family and gets away unscathed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with an Uchiha cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: All right, so this is a sort of sequel to Special Mates (reading that can help understanding this story more). But it's not in Naruto's or Sasuke's pov. No, for some weird reason, my brain came up with the idea to write a sequel in the point of view of one of their cats. Yes, their cat's point of view.
> 
> So this is the result: a story in Yuki's point of view. Yes, I know it's weird, writing in a cat's pov, but well, blame my muse, all right? I honestly don't know how I keep coming up with this stuff ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Also, cats can sleep in the same bed as a baby - it's not really recommended, but as long as they are not harming the baby, it's not problematic. At least that's what I've been told.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

_Don't mess with an Uchiha cat!_

They say that pets take after their masters and in the case of one particular cat, this seemed to be true.

This cat was called Yuki and his owner was Uchiha Sasuke. Just like his owner, Yuki was possessive when it came to his mate and children and nobody with bad intentions was allowed to go near them unless they wanted to be attacked by the cat.

Yuki's protectiveness was not restricted to his mate and kittens only – he was prepared to defend his master, his master's mate and their offspring as well.

He hadn't known what to think of the little cub at first. It was hairless, except for its head and it felt incredibly soft, but it was noisy at times as well, wailing shrilly until either his master or his master's mate picked it up (holding its entire body and not picking it up by the skin of its neck, which was a weird way of picking it up in Yuki's opinion) and made weird, cooing sounds at it. After that, it usually smelt a bit like milk, which was a nice smell if you asked Yuki.

It was also very warm, which made cuddling it during the cold, harsh winters heavenly. Yuki was careful to keep away from the cub's head, though, because it seemed very fragile. When his own offspring was still too small to make the jump on the nest of the cub, he and Sora would pick up the kittens by their necks and drop them in the nest, curling around them to keep them warm.

At first, his master and master's mate had fussed when they had found his little family in the nest of their own cub, but once they saw that he meant their cub no harm (why would he, when he considered the little thing as one of his own?), they didn't try to pick him and his family out of the nest anymore and let them sleep there during the night.

Which turned around to be a very good thing in the end …

* * *

Nobody knew how it had gotten inside the house.

Yuki, Sora, the kittens and the human cub were sleeping soundly when Yuki's ears started to twitch. One golden eye slowly opened when his ears caught the sound of the creaking door and some scratching against the wood.

Sora's body tensed up and he opened his blue eyes, looking alert. Yuki rose up on his long legs and he bared his teeth when his sensitive nose caught the smell of something filthy and disgusting; something he had only smelled a few times before in his yard: a rat.

Sora looked at his mate and curled his slender body around their four kittens while putting a paw on the human cub's leg.

Soundlessly, Yuki jumped on the plastic bar that surrounded the human cub's nest and balanced on it for a few seconds, before he jumped on the flat surface of a small closet. He lowered his body and his tail swished back and forth over the flat surface when his glowing eyes caught sight of the rat.

His whiskers twitched when the smell of the rat hit him again.

The rat was rather big – almost as big as Yuki and the cat wasn't exactly small. It had a long, thin tail and its eyes glowed an eerie red in the weak light that came from near the ground. It was sitting against the wall, the closest one near the nest and if the rat jumped, it would be able to land in the nest.

All of Yuki's senses screamed that the rat was a danger to his family and that it needed to be annihilated immediately.

Another soundless jump and he was on the floor, right on the weird, soft thing that his humans had placed months ago.

Yuki crawled slowly forwards; his tummy sliding across the soft material, his eyes fixed on the big rat.

He was close to it when the rat suddenly turned its eyes towards him and started hissing furiously. The rat started to run towards the nest and Yuki jumped on it with a loud yowl, landing right on its back. The rat started thrashing around, hissing and spitting, trying to scratch Yuki with its claws, but Yuki didn't release it and started slashing his own claws in the dirty skin; once his nails were in the skin, making the rat howl in pain, he ripped his paws to the floor, ripping the skin open while something warm started to drip out of the long gashes.

Yuki wasn't done however and with a loud hiss, he clamped his sharp teeth in the rat's neck and bit down harshly, until something bitter and rusty flooded in his mouth. Growling, he bit down harder and the rat started to buck against him, trashing around, trying to throw the cat off of him.

Yuki heard his kittens mewling in distress at the sound of the fighting and it didn't take long before the human cub started whimpering too, once it awoke from its deep sleep.

He needed to end it now.

Once more gripping the throat of the rat tightly, he bore down with his teeth and then sharply turned his head to the right until a loud 'SNAP' was heard and the rat stopped thrashing around.

When he was certain the filthy rat wasn't a threat anymore, he stepped away from the body and started washing his face and paws. No way would he come near his family while the smell of that vermin clung to him.

His ears twitched when they caught the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the room and he looked up when the room suddenly became bright.

Two large shapes stood in the doorway and he could hear them exclaiming something. He started to worry that his master and master's mate were angry at him when the two shapes made their way to the dead rat and stood staring at it. Shouldn't he have done that? But surely he shouldn't have allowed the filthy animal to lay its paws on his family?

He stood still while the humans were busy taking the body away and cleaning the floor, checking the rest of the room. Master's mate made his way to the nest and picked up the human cub, cooing softly at it until it started to quieten down.

Yuki looked up when his master knelt in front of him and flinched when something touched his head – and then blinked in surprise when his master started petting his head and caressing his back.

He didn't understand what his master was saying, but he thought he sounded proud – his master was using the particular tone he did whenever Yuki had done something good.

This meant that he had done a good thing in disposing of the rat, right?

He was petted and cuddled for a little while longer until his master picked him up and placed him in the bed again.

Sora was licking their kittens to calm them down and was purring softly.

Feeling satisfied at having his family protected, Yuki fell purring asleep.

* * *

This wouldn't be the last time that Yuki defended his family against intruders.

* * *

Time passed and with it, the human cub first learnt to crawl and then walk, although the latter didn't go that smoothly. It amused Yuki, because his offspring had learnt to walk at a very early age and now they were fully grown, eagerly scouting out the large world outside their home. They did come back during the evening, though.

It was somewhere during the spring when Yuki picked up a weird scent coming from his master's mate. It confused the cat, because he had only smelt it on the human once before. The human smelt somewhat like milk – not completely, but the smell came close to it. Actually, he smelt a bit like Sora did when the younger cat was carrying his litter.

Did this mean that the human was carrying a litter of his own again?

Yuki didn't particularly care about it; he knew that Sora seemed excited for his human, rubbing his head against the tummy when they were laying down somewhere and figured it was because Sora knew what it was like to carry a litter.

Even with his vision, Yuki noticed how the tummy of his master's mate swelled as time passed by and soon it was late summer. The tummy of the master's mate seemed more rounded now, taking the shape of that one weird toy thing that the human cub liked to play with in the garden. Yuki didn't like that toy, because it often hurt a bit when it hit him.

* * *

One day during the late summer, as the heat of the day was changed for the soft coolness of the evening, Yuki was dozing off in the garden. He had found a comfortable spot underneath on one of the lower branches of a large tree and he was lounging on it, stretched out, while his half lidded eyes took in the way his offspring was jumping around madly on the green ground, chasing bugs.

The human cub was playing with something soft on the green ground, letting out sounds of excitement; his attention was occasionally caught by one of the cats running past him and every time he made an attempt to grab their fluffy tails.

Yuki's left ear twitched a bit when he heard the door opening and master's mate stepped outside. He walked over to his child and squatted down a bit, saying something to it. The human cub dropped whatever he had been playing with and stood up clumsily. Master's mate, one hand pressed on his swollen tummy, grabbed the small hand – the humans didn't seem to have paws, which confused Yuki: how could their hairless hands without sharp nails protect them? – of his child and together they walked back inside.

Yuki's nose twitched and caught the scent of something sharp, yet delicious. Fish? Maybe he and his family could get some of that delicious food master's mate seemed to make every day. Well, it was not always delicious – Yuki disliked the vegetables that often accompanied his humans' meals. What was wrong with living on a diet of meat and fish?

He raised his back and stretched out; his teeth bared when he loudly yawned; his sharp nails flashing out and burying themselves in the hard wood.

A harsh, loud noise coming from the house drew his attention and he stilled. Had master's mate dropped something again? It wouldn't be the first time he had been shepherded out of a particular room, because there were sharp pieces spread out over the floor.

A thin, sharp wail coming from the human cub and the panicked hushing of the master's mate had Yuki jumping down. Anything that would make his people sound like that was worth investigating.

Two of his children became curious as well and wanted to follow him, but a quick warning growl had them back off again, running back to their siblings.

Silently he padded over to the kitchen door and wedged himself in the small opening left between the open door and the doorway. His sensitive nose caught the scent of something sharp and filthy; it smelt like the sticks that one particular man with the weird, spiky hair put in his mouth.

The master's mate had his child pressed against his hip and was pushed up against the large box that made a constant, buzzing sound. His frame seemed to tremble slightly and he gave off a peculiar vibe. What was that vibe? Oh yes, his mate Sora had had that vibe occasionally as well; he usually gave off that vibe when he was scared.

Yuki turned his head and the hairs on his back immediately rose up in fury; his sleek tail turned into a large, bushy one.

Someone unknown was in the middle of the room; the one smelling like that weird stick was standing slightly hunched forwards, giving off a threatening stance.

He was waving something around and snapping something loudly. His master's mate snapped something back and seemed to want to curl up around his round tummy; like he wanted to protect his unborn cub.

Sharp nails appeared from their protective place; someone was threatening _his family_ and he wouldn't stand for that! Calculating the distance between the ground and the table, he took a few steps back and then ran, using the power in his legs to jump up high in the air. Soundlessly he landed on the table and the intruder whipped around to face him. The dangerous human yelled something at him and the object in his hand came flying down towards him.

Ignoring the surprised shouting of his master's mate, Yuki evaded the object and jumped towards the intruder. His sharp claws buried themselves in the soft flesh and with a loud hiss, he brought down his head and bit down harshly; his nails scratching madly at the soft skin, slicing through it like butter.

The intruder yowled in pain and Yuki had to let go of his prey when large hands came up to smack him off. He landed harshly back on the ground and right when he was preparing himself to jump again, master's mate shot forwards and a loud BANG rung through the room. The unknown person slumped forwards on the floor and Yuki sprung back in order to avoid being squished.

He cocked his head and sniffed at the motionless human; he still seemed to be alive.

Loud footsteps neared them and Yuki sprung back on the table, his back arched in fury; if another human thought he could just enter his house, he would have another thing coming!

However, the voice and smell of the human entering the kitchen in a hurry made it clear that it was his master and he relaxed.

His master and his mate talked quickly while their child whined softly. From the corner of his eye, Yuki saw Sora entering the kitchen and going straight to the human child, distracting it and quietening it by letting the child pet his soft fur.

The whole kitchen buzzed with energy; the intruder was dragged out of the kitchen and handed over to people his humans seemed to trust. Yuki didn't particularly care what exactly happened with the intruder; he had protected his home and the nasty human was gone.

All was well again as far as he considered. So during the time his humans were busying themselves with talking to other people, Yuki cleaned his face and body thoroughly, making sure none of that nasty smell lingered.

Sora came up to him soon, helping him wash the places he could barely reach and he softly purred, licking Sora's ears in appreciation.

The house finally became quiet again and his master and his mate returned to the kitchen with their child following them slowly.

His master bent forwards to look at him and he murmured something in his proud voice, petting his head and his back.

Tch, he knew he had done a good job. He didn't need to hear praise from his master for defending his home.

But hey – he rubbed his face against his master's hand and purred – if his master insisted on praising him, who was he to snub him?

* * *

From that day on, rumours spread fast through the village that attempting to break in the Uchiha's home was just not worth it.

Unless you wanted to get mauled by their cat of course.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: So yeah *coughs* What do you think of it? It was weird writing from a cat's point of view, but I hope I sort of succeeded ^^; The whole cat defending the house is slightly based on one of my cats LOL
> 
> Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
